Fidelity
by teammcgonagall
Summary: On a muddy Scottish farm, Minerva McGonagall receives a marriage proposal.


Author's Note: Phrases in italics are from Regina Spektor's song _Fidelity_

* * *

_i never loved nobody fully_

She caressed the book in her hands. "Thank you-for walking me into town today, Dougal." She released the spine to grasp his hand, holding the novel tightly at its opening. "It's been _so_ long since I read a proper novel!"

He grinned at her, his features sharp from shadows by the orange sunset. "My absolute pleasure, Minerva."

The Scottish countryside was quiet and still as the sun set slowly in the west, throwing a soft auburn glow on the modest farmhouses and empty streets. The couple walked in silence, their hands clasping each other tightly. He led her to the usual barren field they crossed to save time, helping to steady her though the uneven farmland.

"I can't-believe-this is quicker than-the-_street!_" she panted, gripping onto Dougal's arm as she ripped her heel once more from the muddy terrain. He steadied her, taking her elbow with his other hand, but it wasn't enough: the land was greedy and sucked in her shoe once more, holding it up to the skinny ankle that emerged from the boot. The grass tickled her skin there as she stopped abruptly, struggling to yank herself free.

"I can't get it!" she laughed, shoving her book into his hands while pulling herself free from him, only to clamp her hands around her calf, pulling tightly. He watched her for a moment, amused by the spectacle, before she whipped her head around to plead with him for help. Her eyes were alight with laughter, the smile on her lips brightening the thin face.

"Help me," she said simply, and he was compelled to obey; but he froze when she shrieked.

"Don't put the _book_ on the _ground!_" she cried, exasperated, just as his hand stretched to place the novel down, only inches from the muddy grass. Slowly his hand retreated from the ground, clutching the book to his chest while offering her his free hand. She took it, and after silently counting to three, they both pulled, hard.

_always one foot on the ground_

She seemed to fly from the ground, her foot jumping from the trapped boot in the bog and stumbling to where he crouched, her toes playing along the wet ground as she stumbled to catch herself, the momentum pulling her to him. She shoved against his chest, her shoulder connecting with his collarbone and forcing him onto the mud as she landed, hard, on top of him, a high scream emerging from her throat.

His breath played with the hair that had fallen on his face, brushing it away with a warm rush of air to her neck. She shivered faintly as his lips connect with her skin there; she adjusted herself to lock her mouth on his. The chuckle vibrated through his chest and she pulled away, curious.

"Would you mind getting up?"

"Oh!" With a hard push on his chest she found her balance, her toes digging into the wet earth as she stood at an uneven height. Steadying herself, she offered him a hand, but he only lifted himself halfway, settling comfortably on his knee.

_and by protecting my heart truly_

She smiled at him as he dug his knee into the ground to balance himself, his expression a bit smug as he did so, his fingers still wrapped around hers and holding her in place before him. When he handed her back the book, she tugged on his hand, waiting for him to move; but the expression on his face had grown more serious when she turned back to look, and his fingers caressed the skin at her wrist and palm as they fluttered over her hand, no longer keeping her in place but seducing her to stay. She watched him, patiently and with her heart in her throat as he tried to speak and failed several times, the look in his eyes become more frustrated as the seconds wore on.

"Minerva McGonagall." He swallowed once her name left his throat, his fingers flying around her hand as the seconds wore on. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall." Suddenly she couldn't breathe. "And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

_i got lost in the sounds_

Air rushed from her throat and she felt as though she would explode from the suffocating pain in her chest. Such a beautiful boy knelt before her, with careless, windswept brown hair and the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen, oval face and warm lips that begged for her kiss. And now they were caught under his teeth in a nervous bite as he waited for her answer.

She breathed in deep and exhaled even deeper, starving herself of oxygen as she closed her eyes, struggling to lock the moment forever in her mind. _Remember the warm breeze cooling the wet hair to your neck_, her thoughts whispered, _remember the mud between your toes and the rough old book in your hand._ Sharp inhale.

"Yes."

_and it breaks my heart_


End file.
